


Звонки в большие города

by ogmantoine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Routine, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: О том, почему Лёве так важно позвонить Антону в четыре часа утра, и почему Устимов матерится, но каждый раз берёт трубку.
Relationships: Антон Устимов (Пикули)/Лев Лапин





	Звонки в большие города

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано (на фикбуке) 14.07.2018

Ярко-красное зарево осветило комнату с таким упорством, будто пролило на стены алую краску. Антон недовольно поморщился, вытирая её с лица. Разодрал плотно склеившиеся за время сна веки, поднёс телефон к лицу чуть ли не вплотную, вперился мутным взглядом в правый верхний угол экрана, и затуманенный рассудок Пикули со скрипом сообразил, что времени сейчас четыре утра.

_Какого хрена?.._

Резонный вопрос. Однако настойчиво высвечивающийся раз за разом номер на экране так не думал.

_Лёва. Ну чего этому пидору в такую рань надо?.._

Ворчать спросонья Антон мог сколько угодно, но лёгкое приятное покалывание в груди выдавало его с головой, причём самому же себе. Парень ругался шёпотом и старался как можно дольше не брать трубку, чтобы сердце ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть вот так побилось о рёбра в предвкушении чего-то волшебного.

И всё-таки отвечать приходилось рано или поздно. Антон вздохнул, как перед погружением в ледяную прорубь (с этим Лёвой можно было ожидать чего угодно) и провел пальцем по экрану. На том конце провода кто-то завозился, и Пикули услышал, как шуршит ткань. По меркам только что проснувшегося Устимова даже слишком громко шуршит.

— Ты охуел ни свет ни заря звонить? — выдохнул Пикули прямо в трубку, и по его телу вдруг волной прокатилось облегчение. Как будто гора с плеч упала. Кого же ещё можно приветствовать такими словами, кроме как самого родного человека во всей ёбанной галактике? Главное только, чтобы он ни за что об этом не догадывался.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, — тихо хихикнул Лев и снова зашебуршал подушками. Наверное, тоже валяется в постели. Ещё бы, в четыре-то часа утра...

Антон презрительно фыркнул:

— Хера лысого. Нихуя я тебе не рад, — а сам уже рывком вскочил с кровати и, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами, подбежал к окну. Он почти видел, как Лёва тепло и ласково улыбнулся где-то в тысяче километров от него. Так, как Лапин всегда улыбался.

— Пидор патлатый.

— Сам такой, — буркнул Устимов, и губы его растянулись в широченной лыбе на пол-лица.

Господи, как же он счастлив в это промозглое питерское утро.

— Вообще-то я постригся... — Лев как будто мягко надавил Пикули на затылок, а тот и поддался его действиям, двинувшись немного вперёд.

— Правда? Зачем? — Антон, если честно, даже расстроился немного. Ну куда его мальчик дел свои прекрасные локоны?..

— Мешаются, — бросил Лев и совсем уж по-детски тряхнул головой (Устимов почему-то был уверен, что он сделал именно так).

Пикули переминался с ноги на ногу и безуспешно пытался сдержать в кулаке сползающие на глаза патлы. Он уже давно перестал разбираться, какие из хотя бы теоретически относятся к чёлке.

— Пф, да ты слабак, парень, — победно ухмыльнулся Антон, пытаясь вернуть диалогу прежний шутливый тон. — Недолго продержался.

Лев молчал. И Пикули заткнулся с ним в унисон.

Рассвет постепенно затухал, переставая быть настолько оглушительно красным. Комната осветилась почти как днём, хотя фантомы ночного мрака всё ещё висели в воздухе, придавая моменту какое-то сумеречное состояние, нитью пролегающее между утром и полночью.

— Антон?

— М? — Устимов подался вперёд, чувствуя, как пальцы всё крепче обхватывают крышку мобильника.

— Я люблю тебя.

Пикули замер, изо всех сил прижав телефон к уху. Он ловил отзвуки этих чудесных, волшебных слов, как будто если вот так простоять, не шелохнувшись, целую вечность, они никуда не уйдут, а они всё ускользали, утекали как песок сквозь пальцы, и всё-таки... они были.

— Повтори... ещё раз, — умоляющий шёпот в трубку и боязнь разбить эту таинственную тишину. Антон устремил полный сожаления взгляд на рассвет в окне.

Лёва вдруг взорвался неловким хохотом, и Пикули это совершенно не понравилось.

_Всю атмосферу сбил, придурок._

— Да не могу-у я! — взвыл он, размахивая руками и не зная, куда деть всего себя от неловкости.

Устимов спрятал улыбку в уголках губ.

— Лёва, заткнись нахуй, — как можно более ласково произнес он в трубку, закрывая микрофон ладонью, чтобы фраза, которую он собирался сказать, принадлежала одному только Лапину. Целиком и полностью. — Я тебя тоже.

Слова понеслись по проводам через сотни километров и остались сухим поцелуем на мочке раскрасневшегося уха. Пикули счастливо улыбнулся и выглянул в окно.

Светало.


End file.
